


obligations

by 5674l



Series: in the mud or moonlight, I know you [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, abandonment issues king and that's fine, feelings? absolutely the fuck not, i think???, idk where this is going but it is going, oh it's going to porn, there is an underlying plot but it really makes no difference so pwp i guess, tommy is ignoring his feelings and that's okay, tommy taking a ridiculous amount of time to get back to Birmingham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5674l/pseuds/5674l
Summary: Tommy returns to Birmingham (eventually.... not in this though).(Direct sequel to "it always rains in england, doesn't it?")
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: in the mud or moonlight, I know you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137518
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. running in the rain but it's ridiculous, not cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that Tommy spent the night with May and his entire empire almost fell apart so yes he would absolutely ignore his family all for the sake of an orgasm

They were a fucking mess, absolutely no way around it. Tommy wasn’t sure what to feel.

Alfie suddenly lifted himself up and off of Tommy’s chest and moved to get out of the car. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“The way I see it mate, is that we need to get all of this off of us before we are permanently stuck together. Hm?”

“Get it off with what?”

Alfie’s eyes widened slightly as he raised his eyebrows and looked outside, gesturing towards the sky half heartedly.

He’s got to be fucking joking. 

“You’re fucking joking.”

Tommy didn’t know why but the idea seemed very fucking strange. Logically, yeah, they needed to clean themselves off and yes, water was readily available, falling as it was from the fucking sky but the idea of using rainwater was just.. strange. No other way to put it. Or maybe he was just inarticulate because he’d just come. In Alfie’s car. With Alfie. Because of Alfie. 

His train of thought must have lasted a little while because he was suddenly paying attention and Alfie was no longer between his legs, looking out of the window, but was instead rooting around in the space beneath the seat where Tommy had his head laid. His main question should have been what the fuck was he doing but instead, he found himself asking why he suddenly felt feverish with Alfie breathing heavily near his neck. It had only been what? A few minutes?

This had been a lapse in judgement, that’s it. He wasn’t going to make the mistake ever again. Ever. He pushed himself up, resting on his elbows and thanked God for the reprieve; the small distance did wonders for clearing his head and he ignored the little part of him that wanted to move back close to Alfie. Stop him leaving.

“Fucking finally.”

He glared at the back of Alfie’s head, what the fuck was he on about? But then he suddenly moved upwards, something in his hand, face close, close, and then far away. He looked slightly mad, Tommy realised, hair sticking up in all directions, covered in sweat as far as he could tell with only the glare of headlights to aid his sight. He had some tattoos littering his torso, much more than Tommy at least. In his hands was the shirt he’d torn. 

Tommy watched, slightly incredulous, as Alfie opened the car door to wet the fabric, presumably. When he slammed it shut again, Tommy looked, really looked, at the sight before him.

Alfie Solomons, in all his naked glory, covered in cum, a complete mess really, with now dripping fabric in his hand, wet from the rain outside.

It wasn’t funny at all.

“Provided to us by God, ain’t that nice? Doing us a little favour.”

Tommy started to laugh, he really started to fucking laugh and Alfie just smiled as he cleaned them both off, gently. Tommy quieted a bit but then felt laughter bubble up again as Alfie looked at the shirt, unsure what to do.

Alfie placed it precariously on Tommy’s chest and rushed to put on his coat (and only his coat) before picking it back up and rushing out the car again to get rid of it. Tommy found himself graced with the sight of watching Alfie rush around naked on a dirt road and then on a field as he tied the shirt to some tree branch.

He couldn’t tell you why he found this so funny, but the visual was so very fucking out of place and he was breathless with laughter by the time Alfie got back.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” 

“Well I had to tie it somewhere didn’t I, what if one of your precious fucking horses on that field tried to eat it? Had to put it somewhere.”

“You couldn’t have just left it here?”

A pause. “No, no I couldn’t have.”

Tommy tried to get his breath back and lay his head down again, no longer putting his weight on his elbows. He let out one final huff before relaxing on his back again. He hadn’t moved to sit up and became aware of this as Alfie’s eyes quickly darted up and down taking his body in full view in the dim light.

“Good thing I did that though, innit?”

Tommy raised his eyebrow in question.

“Yeah it is, got to hear you laugh, didn’t I? Beautiful sound that, Tommy.”

He leaned down again, impossibly close to his face but not touching it, hands braced at the sides of Tommy’s head again. The position felt familiar now. 

He let Tommy arch his neck slightly, pushing himself forward to kiss him.

Tommy vaguely remembered telling himself he wouldn’t lapse like this but with Alfie on him-

Alfie pulled away and he moved with him, chasing the contact and Alfie grinned at that.

“Come on Tommy, I was meant to get you to a hotel wasn’t I?”

-he realised with a feeling that felt a lot like panic, that he would do it again.

_Fuck._

-

They drove back in silence, fully clothed now, with the exception of the fact that Tommy only had an undershirt underneath his waistcoat, and he finally took his pocket watch out. It was past one. No fucking hotel would be open right now and he couldn’t exactly ask Alfie to drive him to Birmingham. He could go to Ada’s and would have as well but he’d given her his spare key and she was still in Birmingham from when she’d visited after Michael’s arrest. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

“You aren’t stupid, Tommy, one of your better qualities that, but I suppose that means you’re aware I can’t exactly drop you off at a hotel, seeing as they’re all shut. Can’t be helped can it?”

Tommy remained silent.

“You got anywhere I can drop you off? Family?”

“None in London, Alfie. They’re all in Birmingham now.”

“Right well. I refuse to step into there Tommy. Matter of principle, innit? I wonder if God himself could force me into a city that has clearly been forsaken and I have the answer. It’s no, categorical.”

“Mm.” 

“Fucking hell. Not to worry though mate, I know where to take you. I do have to warn you though Tommy, that I expect you to keep your hands to yourself in my home, right, because it is a sacred place, yeah? Got that? A sacred place. Wouldn’t want it sullied.”

Tommy glared at him, outraged, both at the assumption and the supposed holiness of Alfie’s home, but Alfie just laughed, no malice behind it.

Tommy had already spent too much time in Alfie’s company; he had someone waiting for him, someone who had asked him if he had someone and told him she loved him and Tommy found himself pushing her out of his head. 

Some more time couldn’t hurt.


	2. predatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> build up and some animosity because they are Tommy and Alfie at the end of the day

Tommy was plunged into darkness. He stepped into Alfie’s house with no real idea of his surroundings and was reminded, suddenly, of the tunnels. The fucking tunnels. Nothing but empty space but they had managed to carve him up. What hope did he have of the life he’d always wanted? Well, he had someone waiting for him. But he was here, wasn’t he?

There was a light on now, and Tommy had time to look in the hallway. The only similar house he had to compare this too was Ada’s but he’d only really been there in the day, asides from with Grace, with it’s white walls and high ceilings and light pouring in from outside. It felt airy and with the fire on, with Grace, it was suffocating.

Alfie had dark wood and gloomy paintings and dark green walls and yet somehow the effect was warm. He hadn’t expected that, somehow. At least from what Tommy could see, the place was tasteful, no real sense of Alfie in the surroundings yet but he supposed he’d have to actually enter one of the rooms for that. 

“Off in your own head, Tommy?”

Alfie suddenly crowded into his space in order to get past and Tommy realised how narrow this hallway was, that was another difference, or maybe he was just stood far too close.

“No. I was looking at your house Alfie. It’s nice. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Alfie turned around from where he was looking away to stare at Tommy in his eyes and Tommy thought, that with this dark hallway being faced off with a man he didn’t fully trust and yet had somehow come home with, he should be thinking of the tunnels, of shovels scraping against the walls, but instead he was trapped in a stare and he couldn’t think of anything else other than the fact that Alfie well and truly looked like a predator. He wondered about the instances where he hadn’t looked like that and all that he came up with was the ones where he looked even more menacing. Tommy didn’t feel scared, not with Alfie, but there was a vague sort of anticipation that sent his heart beating against his chest.

Then, it occurred to him that he had seen Alfie be soft, just about an hour ago, but he really wanted to move past that. 

Alfie grinned at him suddenly and Tommy was worried he’d managed to intuit the goings on of his mind, he’d certainly done a better job reading him than even his family.

“Right, well, thought we knew by now, treacle, that my taste is exceptional.”

Tommy stared at him with an impassive face, ignoring the way he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and hoped to a God he didn’t believe in that Alfie, bastard that he was, couldn’t see the signs of embarrassment and dull arousal. 

Alfie’s grin went wider and Tommy hated that he seemed to know. He didn’t want to be seen, not like this, but Alfie, now that he really thought about it, always scrutinised him in a way that made his skin itch. His mind, however, was clearly confused, because some part of him was flattered at the prospect that this scrutiny this… looking, had been going on since he’d actually met Alfie. Too flattered. Too pleased.

Alfie turned away to walk through one of the doors and it felt like a reprieve. He wondered how long the reprieve would last as he walked through the door after him.

-

Tommy was sat down on the sofa and questioning, idly, whether Alfie was usually in company, as he sank into the armchair across from him.

“I’ll tell you something, Tommy, this feels far too fucking familiar.”

“In what way?”

Alfie looked at him, eyes briefly flickering up and down, before leaning back, legs going slack and widening in the process. He dwarfed the space and the posture made him look big, something that Tommy had envied from a business perspective, the easy intimidation. He had to rely on cold looks that sometimes didn’t work as proven by the way in which Campbell had hobbled towards him with a cane and shown no fear, and the way Kimber had made him bend down for a coin. He had to feign submission and grovel, talking about how business would be a pleasure with a man he despised. Alfie wouldn’t have had to do that. No one would have looked at his stature and thought he was a man they could fuck with. Not even Billy Kitchen could intimidate him and he had been a mountain of a man.

“Well, quite simply ‘cause you are sat across from me, Tommy, bleeding out, like at my office all those months ago.”

That had been a memorable meeting, with a memorable lead up. He remembered Alfie calling him ‘only little’ when he’d asked Ollie to put him down and then ‘brave’ when he’d told him he’d come alone. The tone had been slightly mocking, but what kind of man would Alfie be had he been perfectly pleasant to Tommy? Alfie had still made him feel like an equal, in spite of it all. Kimber had made him bend, Sabini put him on his knees to take a knife to his mouth and Campbell had pushed him back with a cane to put him in his place, presumably. Alfie had talked and talked. Didn’t put him in a humiliating position, never really planned on hurting him. He’d pointed a gun at him but looking back that was probably more of a test.

_Intelligence. Intelligence is a very valuable thing, my friend._

Alfie was comfortable in acknowledging that Tommy had intelligence, so to speak, because he was self-assured. Confident, where others hadn’t been. Alfie was a dangerous man, and a powerful one and he knew that. Didn’t feel the need to prove it to him. Well, didn’t hurt Tommy to do it, at the very least. Only mark he had gotten from Alfie was the ones littered on his neck. They were probably on full display, what with him not having a shirt in order to have a collar. He was still wrapped in a coat to hide the state he was in. Tommy tugged on it now to try and cover his neck, feeling exposed all of a sudden. It didn’t help. Alfie’s eyes latched onto the skin and Tommy couldn’t even tell how bad it was. He hadn’t seen them, only felt them being put there and recognised the skin being slightly tender. 

He didn’t want the scrutiny, he reminded himself, even as that part of his mind betrayed him and said he really, really did.

“I remember, Alfie. We discussed a move against Sabini, before you ended up teaming up with him, so to speak.”

“Mm. Don’t be jealous, sweetie.” Tommy bristled slightly and remembered that for all his self-assurance could be attractive, Alfie’s smugness was still fucking annoying. “That was just business weren’t it?”

“I always did wonder, Alfie, when you invited Arthur and Billy, why you didn’t invite me. Could’ve killed me for Sabini, gotten over all of this. The two of you would’ve won.”

“I wouldn’t have won. Sabini betrayed me.”

“Yeah. But he hadn’t yet. So why didn’t you kill me, Alfie?”

Tommy didn’t know why he was going down this path, why he was so desperate, suddenly, for an answer. Alfie made him confused, in so many ways, he’d threatened to blow him up that morning, then came in his car, and now here he was, begging for an answer to a question he didn’t even know he had. 

“Would you believe me if I said, right, that I knew he was going to break our lovely little promise and wanted you alive to make a new deal?”

“No.” Tommy didn’t know where the certainty came from. He knew Alfie was intelligent, probably could have guessed Sabini was going to betray him but, “That isn’t the only reason that I am not dead, Mr Solomons.”

Alfie’s eyes narrowed at that, if it was at the sentiment or the way he’d referred to him, Tommy couldn’t tell.

“When you first came into my bakery, do you know what you looked like? Like a broken little bird, Tommy. The ones that fly out their nests too soon and break their wings.” Tommy was glad Alfie hadn’t demeaned him before, when they first made a deal, that he wasn’t like the other men he did business deals with. It would’ve felt worse if he had. “Reason being you are very pretty. And the bruises drew attention to that ‘cause they looked out of place, right? You were in London, like you are now, little, amongst the bosses. It would’ve felt wrong to be the one to hurt you, Tommy.”

Alfie was close now, Tommy had been so intent on hearing him that he hadn’t noticed him shift in his chair to come closer. His hand came up now, to stroke Tommy’s neck. Still too fucking gentle.

“These marks suit you though, don’t they?” Alfie’s voice was dropped very low and Tommy knew that if he had been against his chest he would’ve felt the words, because he had in the car. 

“Alfie.”

Alfie’s eyes shifted up to Tommy’s face at the sound, and found their way to the scar on his cheek, the one left over from Sabini. 

“I’m not going to do this again.” 

Alfie moved his hand up and stroked the scar with his thumb, eyes darkened at the sight, and moved back to lean against the armchair, back in the same position he was before.

“Do what?” He was being deliberately fucking obtuse and Tommy was on his way to glare at him but he was distracted by the image of Alfie looking for all the world like he ruled everything. Feet firmly planted on the ground and arms brought up folded against his chest. He looked like he had in the hallway, and then in the car, and then in the bakery: predatory. Imperious. Tommy realised that all of this had been a long time coming, the fuck from before and whatever was about to come next. Maybe Alfie would have bent him over his desk if Ollie hadn’t been watching.

He swallowed.


	3. next time there will be a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck. really is all there is to it. i made this far too long but i got carried away innit. oh well

Alfie lifted himself off his chair and Tommy stared, transfixed as Alfie came to a stop in front of him. Tommy had already been made to feel smaller than him and it didn’t help that Alfie was now towered above him. He wished that they were somewhere closer to eye level again, it gave him a semblance of calm, but he’d spoken too fucking soon because suddenly Alfie was leaning down, face hovering above his and Tommy had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye. It felt _familiar_.

Like this, the world was at a standstill. 

Alfie smelled like rain. There was still the hints of rum and smoke, the type to come from a well lit room rather than factory poison, but he smelled like rain. Tommy could have appreciated the smell, but all it did was remind him that he had been out in the rain and that a chill was about to set in. He hadn’t been in as many layers as Alfie and there wasn’t a fire in the room and he was in damp clothes and the brief moment of warmth from an hour ago when he had Alfie bare and wrapped around him had felt good but it hadn’t staved off the fucking cold. 

Fuck if he was going to say anything about it, though. 

He’d made the move last time and if Alfie moved towards him now it would give him some equal footing. If he pressed up against him Tommy would run hot again. Everything would be fine, and Tommy wouldn’t be the one to start it this time. But Alfie remained still. The room was silent, the rain had stopped even pattering down gently, and Alfie was still.

“Far be it from me to make you do something you don’t want, sweetie.” Bastard.

Tommy filled with an indescribable anger and stayed staring into Alfie’s eyes, not having the capacity to wonder if he looked like a petulant child, staring up at a man after not getting what he wants. He could worry about that later.

Now, Alfie’s eyes had gone distant again, far away and Tommy had no hope that he could get him back, not by force. 

“Hm. Well, you’ll be wanting to clean yourself up then, yeah?”

Alfie stepped away from him and made for the stairs. Tommy watched him leave and in that moment, a dull panic settled in as he wondered if not being able to ask would cost him the chance to be close to Alfie again. If, once again, their encounters were to have them be separated by a desk playing some form of an intimidation game.

Not that he wanted for anything to happen. He’d be more than happy not having to be vulnerable for Alfie Solomons.

-

Alfie had wordlessly handed him a clean set of clothes before leaving, loose fitting cotton, that was now draped across the back of a copper bath tucked into the side. Tommy decided to use running water instead, letting it reach a boil as compensation for the cold water that used to be the only option when he was young. The memories were a small reach away but with the bridge of the war between the current him and the past him, they felt far away. He remembered coming back and scraping himself raw, trying to get rid of all of the mud but it was like he stripped away the not so reprehensible parts away from himself. Or just the memory of how to act like he once had. He was in the moonlight now, the sky having cleared up, but even with the completely different context, the urge still persisted to scratch at himself until he bled.

He didn’t. 

He let himself lose some of his own self in that moment, water running down him, and wondered how he looked in an odd moment of vanity. Not that anyone would see. Alfie had pointed out the spare room to him and wandered in the opposite direction to his own. Tommy had heard water running from within so Alfie was clearly trying to wash the remnants of the night off of himself.

Tommy didn’t have the luxury. 

He turned off the water to look at himself in the mirror. He was still marked up. He’d thought they were only at his neck but some littered his chest, one dangerously close to his nipple. He didn’t know how long these would last, hadn’t been marked up before but his bruises had always taken ages to heal, his mother had pointed it out to him on one of her better days. How he was usually careful but when he did trip and get bruised they would last for ages unlike Arthur and John, constantly fucking around, getting hurt, healing, and doing it all again. 

On his father’s bad days, which he worked so hard to avoid, the bruises would come and last for what seemed like forever. Those were the bruises his mother noticed. Pretending they were from tripping was how she maintained a good day. 

Sometimes her and Tommy would share the bruises.

Tommy came back into his own and pushed the memories back. They had, after all, affected the past Tommy, the one before the war. This was him now. He’d died twice now. Once in France and again in the field. 

Alfie was the only one to see the newest version of him. The one that desperately wanted to live.  
The one looking back at him in the mirror now.

He was slightly red in the face and the colour extended down to his shoulders. His hair was slightly curled from the damp. Nothing that anyone would have to see.

He shrugged the clothes on, ignoring that the shirt was big at the shoulders and stepped out of the bathroom and found himself in darkness again, Alfie had probably turned off the light downstairs.

The whole city was silent now.

He assumed Alfie was asleep and therefore, it would be rude to disturb him, wouldn’t it?

Tommy found himself walking towards Alfie’s door. 

_Fuck._

He’d told himself that he wasn’t going to be the one to make the first move again but here he was. He wished he’d asked for some whiskey, or rum, or anything really, but he hadn’t noticed any bottles and wasn’t the type to ask. He could’ve mustered some courage with it, or blamed the drink if he was rejected.

Something told him Alfie wouldn’t say no. The man played games with him, and drew away when it suited him, but his eyes had gone dark and he’d touched him so fucking gently. 

Alfie wouldn’t say no. But he couldn’t ask. This would have felt more like a provocation to be the one to walk towards his bedroom door.

He backed away.

And, to the point, what would they have done, exactly? What would the natural progression of the night have been?

Yeah, he backed away but then stopped in the middle of the path from Alfie’s door to the guest one, eyes fixed on the door knob in a stupor. Couldn’t tell you what made him hesitate, again. He disliked feeling this disjointed, couldn’t bring himself to decide anything and it made him feel weightless, out of control, fucking terrified. He wanted for someone to decide for him, for fucking once, wanted to feel stable in the knowledge that whatever would happen would be out of his hands and he could just be. But that just wasn’t going to happen because everyone always relied on Tommy, didn’t they.

Alfie’s door swung open.

He made to step forwards when he saw Tommy stood there and they both went still, two points fixed in time.

“What are you doing out here, Tommy?”

“I could ask the same of you, Alfie.”

“Well I woke up, right, ‘cause i could feel your eyes boring into, into this door, mate. What’s so fascinating about it?” Alfie actually turned to give a cursory stroke to the door as he asked the question and tapped it with what could only be described as awkwardness. It didn’t suit him.

“Alfie.”

“Mm?”

“What are you doing out here, really?”

“Well I gave you an answer, mate, didn’t I? You’ve yet to give me one, so go on.”

“Never fucking mind, eh? S’not important.”

Tommy stayed looking at him for a few more moments and turned away, fucking Alfie, he always managed to be annoying. Looks like neither of them could be fucking decisive, only way to get at Alfie was bringing a grenade to the fight, wasn’t it? 

“Tommy.” The word shouldn’t have startled him but it did. Alfie had never struck him as the type to call after someone. Not to mention how silent it fucking was, where did Alfie even live? There should be some sound, something to fill the air. 

“I came out here, right, not that it is any of your fucking business what a man does in his own spare time in his own fucking house-” Tommy rolled his eyes at that and Alfie narrowed his, walking forward slowly to punctuate his next words.

“I came out here, for the same reason you decided to stare at my door. That a fair answer, mate? For the high and mighty king of Birmingham? Same reason you walked up to my door, ‘fore you decided to walk away.”

That brought Tommy some surprise and he felt some faint inexplicable feeling rise up in his cheeks. So Alfie had heard him walk away, like some sort of coward. The feeling was embarrassment. He wasn’t used to feeling it. 

“Not to worry treacle. You were brave for trying but I am here, right, to decide for you, so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head.”

Tommy looked at him with some indignation, fucking smug bastard, and found that Alfie was too close. He could feel his breath down his own neck.

“Would you like me to do that, treacle? Hm? Decide for you?”

No. No he didn’t fucking want that. Why the fuck wasn’t he opening his mouth to say that. It’d be so easy, just to say no, fuck you, I only needed a ride home not this, not all of this, not Alfie Solomons to make me feel fucking vulnerable.

“I make my own decisions.” It sounded weak to his ears and Alfie had the decency not to smile at the retort. Good. Tommy would have shot him for it.

“I don’t doubt it, sweetie, but you’re sure as fuck not making your own decisions now, are you? I’ll tell you a little secret Tommy, one of the reasons I like you, yeah, is because in your heart of hearts, right, you know exactly what you want. And you can bring those wants into your business, s’how you ran Sabini into the ground and came back to me, fantastic business partner that I am,” Tommy would’ve been trying not to smile at that on any other occasion but Alfie looked completely fucking serious and like he was leading up to something, “but you cannot, right, for the fucking life of you,” it was the same look as when he’d told him he was losing to Sabini, the lead up to having a gun pulled on him, “admit your desires to me, can you?”

_Desires._

“You’re gonna follow me into that room over there, Tommy, and I am going to make it so that your head isn’t constantly fucking wandering, because you’re looking at me, Tommy, but you feel like you’re somewhere else, eh?.”

Alfie leaned in. 

“Look here.”

Tommy didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about, because he did come to, and looked at Alfie, really looked at him, and couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t.

“There we go. Mm. Well done.”

Tommy remembered that he’d once told Grace that people looked more free in their homes. Alfie, Alfie looked relaxed but it didn’t feel the same as Grace. That’s because she brought him a peace as well, both of them relaxed, his worries a tiny little buzz in his head that he could ignore. 

Here, his worries were a forefront but they started and ended with the fact that it was Alfie’s house he was in. His other thoughts, they couldn’t even fucking occur. They weren’t even a buzz. Now, there was just a thrum of anticipation as there is _always_ an anticipation with Alfie. 

“It’s your house Alfie. Why do you want your own room, eh? Could do it here. Not like I could say no.”

“Oh is that what we’re doing? Pretending now are we, Tommy? Not like you could say no? You can fuck off back to that room, mate, by all means, but you don’t get to stand here and pretend that if I were to do anything in this fucking hallway, yeah, if I were to take you in this hallway,” he leaned in further and their noses almost touched, “that you wouldn’t fucking enjoy it.”

It was impossible to tell who moved first, but all Tommy knew is that one moment he was stood in the centre of a corridor, in a townhouse, in London, far away from home, with Alfie Solomons making what sounded like a threat whilst their faces were held far too fucking close and the next, that same man had his arms wrapped around his waist, one hand trailing up to claw at his back and the other reaching to grip his hip whilst they kissed. It felt like a fight.

Tommy reached up to thread his hands into Alfie’s hair and pulled, desperate for some leverage and Alfie just hummed before pulling him in tighter and opening his mouth slightly to bite at Tommy’s lower lip. He made a surprised noise and gasped in surprise, Alfie taking advantage to push into Tommy’s mouth. He made an involuntary sound at that and assured the little voice in his head having a panic that it didn’t sound like a moan. 

But Alfie pulled away, slightly, in surprise or something, which is fucking ridiculous considering that they’d already done this before. Something like this at the very least. There was light coming from Alfie’s bedroom and Tommy took the time to actually fucking look where he hadn’t been able to before. Alfie looked fucking crazed, hair a mess, his lips still turning dark in places from where Tommy had bitten them in the car. He hadn’t realised Alfie’s lips were this fucking pink and this plump up close. Somehow, this is what surprised him. This fucking day.

“Fucking hell, Tommy. Anyone ever told you you should make those sounds more often.”

“Fuck off.”

Alfie just fucking chuckled at that and Tommy pulled him in to shut him up. When he had been busy staring at Alfie’s lips, he’d become too aware of the fact that Alfie was essentially holding him now. There was so much space now for them to move where there hadn’t been before.

They were kissing again and Alfie shifted Tommy up slightly to rotate them around and start pushing him towards his own bedroom. He felt weightless again.

Both him and Alfie were wearing thin, loose clothing, and it was too much, but it was enough to feel the burning grip of his arms. They felt possessive and Tommy wasn’t fucking used to that feeling, didn’t know what to fucking do with it. Didn’t know if he wanted to be possessed.

“Stop fucking thinking, eh Tommy?” Alfie pulled back and then pushed them both into the room, pushing Tommy against the wall next to his dresser, his arms acting as a brace so Tommy didn’t get hurt but the position meant that Tommy had his back arched off of the wall and it felt slightly humiliating but he barely had time to think before Alfie licked a stripe on his neck.

“Fuck.”

“Now there’s an idea, Tommy.” Alfie looked at the marks he’d sucked onto Tommy’s neck, the ones that had looked dark in the mirror. They’d purpled in the few hours between now and when he’d first had himself pressed against Alfie Solomons.

Alfie took one of his hands off of Tommy’s back to come up and stroke his neck, then making it so that one finger trailed down to the open collar of the shirt to pull it down to look at his chest. Tommy had no idea what the fuck he looked like in the firelight compared to the moonlight but he knew there was no way it warranted this fucking scrutiny.

Alfie still looked. 

“What is it?”

Alfie looked up at him and Tommy realised he was slightly dazed. 

“S’quite simple, sweetie. I thought, right, that the reason I ripped up your shirt before, it was the rational need to inconvenience Tommy Shelby. But as it turns out,” Alfie looked back down to his chest, “it was just my base needs taking over. Don’t want to inconvenience you, treacle. I wanna ruin you.” The tone was so fucking nonchalant, it could’ve deceived him, but then Alfie took both of his hands and stroked them up Tommy’s side, where his ribs were, up down, before reaching up to grip his collar and then tear it open, the shirt hung on him only by the sleeve now with the rest of his torso on display. 

“Look Tommy,” Alfie stroked his chest gently, before reaching up to pull the now second ruined shirt of the night off of him and fling it across the room, “Look at your chest mate. Doesn’t match does it.”

Tommy had no idea what the fuck his face was doing right now, just knows that he could feel his cheeks burning and the fire was too far away to blame it on the heat but it provided just enough light for Alfie to be able to see him blush. It was a habit he had discarded a long time ago but it came up in moments of weakness, the blushing, and it was everywhere now, he could feel it. 

“What doesn’t match?”

“There are so many of these love bites on your neck, Tommy. None on your chest. Well…”

Alfie brought his thumb up to stroke the one near his nipple, “There are a few, innit? Just not enough.” He continued to stroke near his nipple before reaching over to it to twist it, only slightly, and Tommy contained whatever humiliating sound would have no doubt come out at that.

“Which is a shame, ‘cause you really do look a picture with ‘em.”

“Is that a fact?” Alfie grinned at the interjection, and Tommy wished he didn’t have to come to the realisation that he found Alfie this fucking attractive. It was difficult to reckon with, because Alfie was a bastard on his best days, as far as he’d seen, and this would only fuel it, the knowledge that Tommy liked the way he looked.

“Yeah, it is Tommy. You like that don’t you, hm? Getting complimented? I’m more than happy to let you indulge,” he leaned in to punctuate the last word and let his voice drop so fucking low again, “so long as you keep letting me feel you up like this, yeah? Maybe I could go without but I’ve got to say that I’d really fucking hate that because you look very fucking pretty, mate, did you know that? And don’t even get me started on how pretty you sound. Nice as it is, right, to see you like this, it’s even better to get you there because you sound fucking gorgeous when you make all your noise, Mr Shelby, and it only makes me want to ruin you more.”

_Mr Shelby._

Something snapped inside of Tommy at that.

“You wouldn’t be able to, Mr Solomons.”

Alfie’s eyes grew dark. 

“Is that a fact?” Alfie’s tone was slightly mocking but it was undercut by the fact that his eyes kept darting to Tommy’s mouth, his chest, the place he still had his thumb, and that when Tommy moved off of the wall, his eyes followed the movement unwaveringly.

“Yes, Alfie.”

Tommy pushed against Alfie, guiding the two of them to the bed, a control that last all of two seconds before Alfie’s hands returned to grip him, now both on his hips and they both gasped against each other as their erections rubbed against each other. Alfie pulled Tommy in again at that, and when his gasp turned into a low moan, he reached down to wrap his lips around Tommy’s nipple, the same one he’d sucked a mark next to, the one below where his tattoo was, and pull it between his teeth. It was as gentle as it could have been but it didn’t stop Tommy’s gasp turning into a high keening sound.

Alfie gave a dark chuckle at that and Tommy didn’t have enough time to be outraged because he suddenly felt the edge of the bed behind his legs. Alfie lifted Tommy’s legs and pushed him onto it. Tommy would’ve bounced but Alfie followed him immediately and pushed him down into the mattress and the two started pressing open mouthed kisses against each other.

Alfie reached over to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out oil. “You done this before?”

Tommy stayed silent.

Alfie glared at that and pressed into him again and let his mouth ghost over Tommy’s neck, “Tommy, I’m gonna have to insist on an answer here, yeah? Let your fucking pride go just for a moment, that’s all treacle. Then you can go right back to being an obstinate fuck. On my honour.”

“What fucking honour?”

Alfie grinned and drew back a little to look in Tommy’s eyes. “Fucking hell I was wrong wasn’t I. When I said some people would say beautiful. Beautiful isn’t enough is it? If I were the type of man for dramatics,” Tommy scoffed at that and Alfie just let his grin spread wider, “If I was the type of man for dramatics I would say that God himself put you on this Earth as temptation.”

Fucking hell. He didn’t know what he’d do if Alfie continued to just say shit like that as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I’ve not done this before.”

“Mm. Would you like to?”

Tommy didn’t want to fucking answer that. It was one thing to press against Alfie, and another to actually admit it out loud.

“Want me to fuck you into the mattress, hm? I have a feeling you will surpass even my imagination, Tommy. After all, having you rut against me in my car was an experience like no other, yeah?” God, Tommy fucking hated that Alfie could just say stuff like that. “I could’ve died a happy man.”

“I’m more than happy to shoot you.”

Alfie let his grin temporarily widen before it snapped back into his usual amount of smugness, and Tommy was left wondering how he did it. “Oh I know, Tommy. If it makes you feel happy, you are the one man I’d let kill me. But first, I will have to ask you to answer my question.”

Tommy continued to stay silent, wondering when Alfie would break and shout at him.

“We could always stop, Tommy.” Alfie moved his hand downwards to ghost his hand over Tommy’s cock. Fucking bastard.

He didn’t want to concede. He didn’t know if he wanted this more than he didn’t want to give up his last bit of dignity.

“I don’t want this to stop.” He had his answer.

“Well d’you want it to continue?”

There was a silence that stretched for ages but was also just a second.

“Yeah.”

Alfie slid his hands over Tommy’s legs then reached to pull off the clothes. Everything off, piece by piece and Tommy became hyperaware that Alfie was still fully fucking dressed.

“You not gonna take any of this off, Alfie?” 

“You in a hurry then, mate?”

Alfie looked at his cock, then, but Tommy could barely look at him. It was embarrassing. It was red and insistent and right fucking there. 

Alfie gave it a tug and Tommy nearly fucking whined. 

“Mm. Suppose you are.”

Tommy let hid head fall back on the pillow.

Alfie reached over to the oil. 

“Bend your knees for me, eh Tommy?”

Fucking hell. He couldn’t do this.

“Mm, well done. Aren’t you a picture.”

Alfie was smug, so fucking smug, and it was almost too much to bear, and it couldn’t possibly get worse but then Alfie pulled him in by the thighs and shoved a pillow under his back. 

The urge to tear into Alfie was somewhere in the back of his head but then Tommy found himself distracted by the way that Alfie slicked his fingers up and rubbed them against his hole. He slowly slid one in, repeatedly moving it in out and circling the ring of muscle, trying to work him open. It felt fucking strange and Tommy wondered why it was that this was something people enjoyed but his cock was still up so there must be something to it. Probably that it was Alfie. Shit.

He worked another finger in and then they were moving alongside each other. Alfie made hums every now and then and Tommy just wondered what the fuck was going on when suddenly, Alfie found something. Tommy knew Alfie found something because he fucking felt it, and his whole body tensed. Didn’t know what to do with the sensation. 

Alfie chose this moment to lean in again, “You feel so fucking tight, Tommy. Almost worried I won’t be able to last. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure it feels good, yeah? Gotta ask though. The spot I just found is it here?” He missed it by a mile and Tommy opened his mouth to say something to fucking laugh at him or something he didn’t know but then, “Or here?” Alfie pressed the tips of his fingers into that same area and he wasn’t gentle with it. Tommy moaned and tried to press his face into the pillow beneath his head.

“No no no, none of that sweetie.”

Alfie put a vice like grip on Tommy’s chin with his other hand and pulled it so that he faced Alfie. “Do you really wanna stop the sounds that badly, Tommy? Is it so bad to let me know that you enjoy it?” Alfie started rubbing circles against the spot and Tommy had never felt so fucking used and more was still promised to come. 

He whined now and there were tears that threatened to spill if he continued to make these humiliating sounds.

“I still wanna see your eyes, Tommy.”

Alfie started taking off his own clothes with a speed he didn’t associate with him. Tommy knew what two of Alfie’s fingers felt like and it made him feverish to then see his cock. No way to get around the fact that he was larger than average, and average would still cause a stretch.

Alfie started to work his way in, moving his body closer to Tommy’s in the process and painful as it was, he was glad that he finally had something to fucking hold onto as he buried his nails in Alfie’s shoulder. Alfie used his hands to bend Tommy, slowly but surely, neatly into half and Tommy burned with shame at the position but overwhelmingly, he felt fucking pained. Then, Alfie found it, the part of him that he had pressed into with his fingers and Tommy arched his back and would’ve moaned but there was no air left in his lungs to breathe.

He felt weak at the knees and threatened to fall apart but Alfie was there. Alfie was holding him.

He was a solid weight on top of him and Tommy felt safe, in spite of all of it.

Alfie moved his hips slightly, the nudge into his prostate turning into a fully fledged press and Tommy whined.

“Alfie. Fucking move.”

“I will, treacle, don’t you worry, yeah? Enjoying this then?”

“Fuck off.”

Tommy was panting with it.

“I was right, weren’t I? You,” Alfie pressed in again, “are a fucking a picture mate.”

Tommy filled with rage.

“Fucking move.” It came out too high to be seen as authoritative.

Alfie just kept his cock there, pressing into his prostate, and showed no sign of ever fucking moving. He didn’t look unaffected though. His chest heaved with effort, sweat was beading at his forehead and on his chest. He looked slightly crazed. He looked fucking good. He didn’t need to hear that.

“Alfie.”

Tommy could, and would, concede when it was to his own benefit.

“Mr Solomons.”

Alfie wasn’t smiling, he looked as fucking serious as someone could be.

“Mr Solomons. Please. Fuck me.”

He’d already gotten here, already been bent in half and had a cock up him. What more would it be to beg?

“Please, Alfie.”

That seemed to push Alfie over the edge. He pressed himself onto Tommy, wrapping his leg around him so that one snake around his back and the other he brought up with a sudden movement so that it was slung over his shoulder. Tommy let his arms go slack above his head and Alfie eyed the movement with all the precision of a fucking predator before reaching his arm to press Tommy’s hands into the pillow, gripping his arms like they were nothing and Tommy felt heat flood him at the reminder. He felt slightly delirious.

“So fucking strong, eh Alfie?”

It had meant to come out like a joke but the breathless quality of his voice took away from it. 

“Mm.”

Alfie started to fuck into him and they both groaned with the effort. After a while they were panting wetly into each others’ mouths and Tommy kissed him just so he wouldn’t make noise. The both of them started making muffled moans. 

Alfie pulled away slightly. “Wanna touch yourself Tommy?” Tommy was reminded that he couldn’t fucking move, not pinned down like he was by the wrists and by the hips. 

“This doing it for you? Fucking into me? You’re more affected than I am, Alfie. Don’t fucking flatter yourself.”

Alfie obviously fucking grinned at this, bastard that he was.

“Well in which case, you don’t want to come? Is that it Tommy? Is this just me using you then? Imagine that.” He looked every bit like the insane gangster whose reputation had preceded him. “Alfie Solomons, just a baker, innit? Fucking the King of Birmingham.” He thrusted hard into Tommy at that and Tommy panted, mouth falling open. “Bending him in half and pushing him to submission.” Tommy almost fucking growled at that but Alfie took the opportunity from earlier and pushed two of his fingers into Tommy’s mouth, the same ones he’d had up his arse. Dirty fucking bastard.

He fucked them in once, twice then kept them there, resting on his tongue. Tommy couldn’t speak.

“Imagine if your people could see you now, Tommy. Not that I’d ever fucking let them. Would you? Eh, treacle? Would you ever let them see you like this? It is a fucking tragedy though, that you don’t get to see yourself.” 

Tommy glared at him but the effect was lost with the fingers stuffed into his mouth, arms pinned above his head and arse full. 

“Next time,” Alfie lowered his voice to a whisper, “If you should be so generous as to let me fuck you again,” Tommy appreciated that they were pretending this might not happen again, even if Alfie’s tone was mocking, “Then I will bend you over in front of a mirror.” 

Tommy keened. 

“Mm. Exactly right. Making all those lovely sounds, all those lovely faces. I’m getting ahead of myself though, ain’t I? Gotta push you over the edge right here first.”

Alfie began his efforts again, setting a torturously slow pace, and Tommy had to admire it from a very far away point of view, because the man must be in agony the way his joints were fucking bent trying to keep Tommy full and powerless. Not enough though.

Tommy sucked on his fingers. Out of curiosity. How would Alfie react?

Alfie’s pace stuttered then started to become more erratic, clearly reaching some sort of edge and Tommy was still pinned down. He tugged at his hands a little, and Alfie pressed him down harder, just because he could, before letting him go. So it would’ve been that easy. Tommy ignored the part of him that wanted to be pinned again.

He reached one hand down to his cock and the other around Alfie’s neck and now they moved in sync. Tommy let his hand move slightly more quickly though, looked down to see himself thumbing at the head before tugging slightly, putting his hand back up to lick his fingers where he could and Alfie finally removed his own fingers from Tommy’s mouth, using them to gently stroke his neck before leaning down to suck the skin.

Tommy took his fingers in his mouth and then reached them down, now slick with spit, to stroke his own cock and Alfie was transfixed on the sight. He started rutting harder, harder, and Tommy heard his moans become louder, louder, before he spilled into Tommy. It felt like vindication, for Alfie to come first, and Tommy laughed at it briefly before Alfie, tired as he fucking looked, moved down Tommy’s body, bringing his legs with him, to hold his thighs in place and lick a long strip on his cock. Tommy fucking hissed, Alfie had been fucking him for ages, and now he moved to suck at the head of his cock like it was some sort of sweet, and it all felt like too fucking much.

When he came, it felt like a surprise, even though it could not have been more obvious that is where the night was headed. Alfie swallowed most of it before moving upwards to kiss him which Tommy returned and the whole thing felt sweet in comparison to a frankly filthy fuck. Even this sweetness was marred by the fact that Tommy could taste himself against Alfie’s tongue. It just made him press in harder, and the two rolled over so that Tommy sat on top Alfie before they kissed again. 

Tommy felt boneless, and the world was still. 

He lay down on one side of the bed at which point Alfie pulled him in, dwarfing his back. Tommy felt safe, laying there, with Alfie’s arms now wrapped around him, pulling the two of them together. He was too tired to think of how he shouldn’t be cuddling Alfie Solomons. Alfie felt warm and solid and eventually, he would return to Birmingham but now he was too tired to think of anything except how fucking relaxed he felt, in a way he hadn’t in ages. 

Moonlight slipped into the crack between the curtains and Tommy let himself sleep with Alfie pressed against him, pressing into him for warmth.

Alfie pressed a small kiss to Tommy’s scar and closed his eyes with him.

_Do you have someone, Tommy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other people will be making an appearance... Grace is gonna be back as well so that's something... i really should be doing work but naturally here i am


End file.
